nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bart
"Bart & Jimbo" is the twenty-third episode of Season 28. Synopsis After Bart realizes that Jimbo is beated up he wins a WWE Wrestlers championship. After Marge being angry at Bart all he goes to see Jimbo's house to give Jimbo his birthday presents. Deserving Principal Skinner's next survive, Bart and Jimbo travels to Georgia Water Park Hotel. Full Story Marge and Homer have a make-out session as they arrive home from their date. Bart and Milhouse go to see WWE Wrestlers, but Jimbo warned Bart. "Hey Simpson. Wanna fight?" and then Bart walked to the school yard. Marge discovers that all the men, are spending their time viewing the Mixed Martial Arts Ultimate Punch, Kick and Choke Championship. When Marge catches Bart engaged in ultimate fighting in the school yard, she convinces her friends to form a protest group. After the party, Bart becomes Jimbo's new best friend and under Jimbo's protection no one dares to mess with Bart. Jimbo is no longer being bullies. There is only one drawback to his newfound friend/bodyguard; he can no longer hang out with Dolph and Kearney because Dolph becomes Milhouse's new friend and Jimbo has never had a lunch money from children before and is overly protective and jealous. Eventually, Jimbo discovers that Bart had been playing with Milhouse, which leads him to no longer consider Bart a friend. He eventually chooses to forgive Bart, however Bart tells Jimbo that he thinks he is a psycho. Later, during a field trip to some springfield splashmen water park at Georgia Waterpark Hotel, Principal Skinner confronts Homer Simpson in a cave, telling Bart that he is a good friend. Homer is in bed with Marge, Flanders and Jeff Gordon-Sanderson with a chicken meal and turns up the thermostat in the room because he's too cold. Marge also notices that Homer's wearing sock garters. Meanwhile, Bart and Jimbo prepare to swim and water sliding for the Georgia Waterpark Hotel held at Krusty's Waterpark World. Jimbo and Bart , has both walking to Tropical Twister Water Slides, behinds Otto, Rafael, Jonathan, Hibbert and Crothers. At the amusement park, all people are required to obeying the rules and gets peaceful and quiet. When an elder, Sandy Petersen gets a hold of basketball during Tropical Twister Water Slides, Jimbo and Bart are goin down the slide into the tunnel, so Bart, and Jimbo going out of tunnel and picture tooked by Sandy. They finally make it to the ocean pool, but they aren't the rules in the waterpark. Bart becomes Jimbo's friend to swimming on the pool and hugging. Homer and Marge stayed closed to Jeff Gordon-Sanderson. Rev. Lovejoy gets talked by a people and rescues Jimbo and Bart, and Chief Wiggum's words were"I've got-ya boys. You are under arrest for playing inside the waterpark hotel." But Marge excited Jimbo and Bart to head back to Springfield just as the sun is rising. Bart and Jimbo lives in Simpson's House, because Jimbo is staying in Bart's bedroom with Bart Simpson together and hugged him. References Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Waterpark-themed episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Episodes named after Jimbo